


dinosaur comics

by belovedmuerto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack?, Gen, short and sweet, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An email exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinosaur comics

**Author's Note:**

> So, Castiron sent me the link in this yesterday and said "Sherlock would totally use the 'feelings washroom'."
> 
> And this is what I sent back to her.
> 
> It's short and sweet and possibly a bit cracky. Also totally un-beta'd, etc, because it's only about ten words long.

To: Sherlock, Mycroft  
From: John

Sherlock, this made me think of you.  
<http://www.qwantz.com/index.php?comic=2152>

-John

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Is that supposed to be funny?

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Yes?

It sounds like something you’d do.

To: John  
From: Mycroft

Oh, John. Don’t get me started.

To: John  
From: Sherlock

It _is_ something I do.

To: Mycroft  
From: John

DOES HE ACTUALLY DO THAT?

To: Sherlock  
From: John

Seriously?

To: John  
From: Mycroft

Since he was eight and figured out that he doesn’t enjoy his own emotions.

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Yes, seriously.

I don’t understand why this is supposed to be funny, John.

To: Sherlock  
From: John

It’s not, nevermind. I’m sorry.

To: Mycroft  
From: John

I… I can’t even.

To: John  
From: Mycroft

Indeed.

To: John  
From: Sherlock

Make me tea, John.

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I’ll be home in twenty minutes, Sherlock.


End file.
